In outdoor advertising commonly found on an outdoor surface of a building or the like, large electric signs using light-emitting diodes or billboards using neon light are generally adopted. The outdoor advertising using the large electric signs permits moving-picture advertisement just like in indoor television advertising, giving potential customers a great variety of advertisement displays. In the outdoor advertising using the neon sign billboards, a variety of advertisement displays are provided by controlling colors of neon light, shapes of alphanumerical characters or lighting sequences of neon lamps.
However, since large electric signs or billboards are installed on external surfaces of buildings, installation thereof is limited in many ways and is not easy. Also, quite a bulky mounting surface of a building is required. In addition, since the large electric sign or billboard is installed on an external surface of a building, the appearance of the building may be spoiled. Further, the large-sized electric sign or billboard installed on the street may cause passers-by inconvenience. Once an electric sign or billboard is installed on a specific site, it is impossible to install another electric sign or billboard thereon.
Although large electric signs allow versatile advertising displays using moving pictures, the installation thereof is not cost-effective. Billboards using neon light only present a fixed image advertisement, that is, moving-picture advertisement display cannot be achieved unlike the large electric signs.
On these signs, the only way to change an advertisement display into another one is to remanufacture a sign or billboard after removing the current sign or billboard or to post another advertisement by adopting a new program. This implies very high costs for replacing advertisements and a waste of resources due to removal of an advertisement, which still has the value in use.
Meanwhile, it is often the case that various advertising materials are installed inside a building. In this case, however, a passage may become narrow, causing a passer-by inconvenience. That is to say, one of disadvantages of an indoor advertising apparatus is that an installation space problem may arise. Also, it is quite costly to install and remove advertisement materials, like outdoor advertising.